20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video, CBS/Fox Video (including Key Video for mostly B & drive-in fare & some television films and Playhouse Video for children and family's films & programs), Fox Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 1977-1984; 1987 The warning screen was from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video and CBS/Fox Video (including Key Video and Playhouse Video). This warning screen has also been used for Wordvision Home Video, Hanna-Barbera Home Video, GoodTimes Home Video (along with Kids Klassics Home Video; children's version of GoodTimes Home Entertainment), Embassy Home Entertainment and Rhino Home Video. There was a surprise appearance for the movie sequence from Amazon Women On The Moon (1987). For the laser videodisc variant from CBS/Fox Video in 1983, instead of the word "video tapes", it says "video discs". As seen on VHS, Betamax and Laserdiscs, such as Casablanca (1942; B&W version), The Pride of the Yankees (1942; B&W Version), Gentlemen Prefer Blondies (1953), King Creole (1958; B&W Version), The Magnificent Seven (1960), West Side Story (1961), Blue Hawaii (1961), Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962), Dr. No (1962), The Longest Day (1962; B&W version), From Russia With Love (1963), The Pink Panther (1963), A Shot in the Dark (1964), Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), Paradise Hawaiian Style (1966), Return of the Seven (1966), You Only Live Twice (1967), Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968), Inspector Clouseau (1968), The Producers (1968), Planet of the Apes (1968), Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Midnight Cowboy (1969), On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969), Guns of the Magnificent Seven (1969), Diamonds are Forever (1971), Last Tango in Paris (1972), The Magnificent Seven Ride (1972), Live and Let Die (1973), Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies (1973), The Paper Chase (1973), The Toweing Inferno (1974), The Man With the Golden Gun (1974), Hedda (1975), The Return of the Pink Panther (1975), Carrie (1976), M*A*S*H (1970), The Omen (1976), The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976). Rocky (1976), Breakheart Pass (1976), A Bridge Too Far (1977) Star Wars (1977), D***nation Alley (1977), Annie Hall (1977), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978), Damien: Omen II (1978), The Boys From Brazil (1978), F.I.S.T. (1978), Rabbit Test (1978), The Manitou (1978), Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978), Alien (1979), Winter Kills (1979), The Black Stallion (1979), Breaking Away (1979), Phantasm (1979), Manhattan (1979; B&W version), Rocky II (1979), Moonraker (1979), The Muppet Movie (1979), 9 to 5 (1980), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), The Fog (1980), The Final Conflict: Omen III (1981), The Great Muppet Caper (1981), National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1981), The Howling (1981), True Confessions (1981), For Your Eyes Only (1981), Porky's (1982), Quest for Fire (1982), The Dark Crystal (1982), Rocky III (1982), Trail of the Pink Panther (1982), Betrayal (1983), The Black Stallion Returns (1983), Curse of the Pink Panther (1983), M*A*S*H: Goodbye, Farewell and Amen (1983), Without A Trace (1983), Porky's II: The Next Day (1983), Return of the Jedi (1983), Yentl (1983), Terrytoons Episodes Volumes and others. 1984-1999 These warning screens are from CBS/Fox Video (along with Key Video and Playhouse Video), Fox Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. In 1989-1990, the warning screen cuts to the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo a few times. This was also used for Worldvision Home Video '''and '''Columbia House (including 20th Television, Columbia Pictures Television and Columbia TriStar Television) As seen on VHS, Betamax, and Laser videodiscs, such as Romancing The Stone (1984), Oxford Blues (1984), Revenge of the Nerds (1984), Unfaithfully Yours (1984), Where the Boys Are 84 (1984), Commando (1985), The Jewel of the Nile (1985), Porky's Revenge (1985), The Compleat Al (1985), House on Haunted Hill (1959; B&W Version), Warning Sign (1985), Aliens (1986), Peggy Sue Got Married (1986), Short Circuit (1986), Iron Eagle (1986), Black Widow (1987), Predator (1987), Alien Nation (1988), Die Hard (1988), Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), The January Man (1989),Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), The Abyss (1989), Worth Winning (1989), Die Hard 2 (1990), Home Alone (1990), Predator 2 (1990), Dying Young (1991), Jack The Bear (1991), Point Break (1991), Sleeping With The Enemy (1991), FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992),Alien3 (1992), This is My Life (1992), Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), White Men Can't Jump (1992), Ghost in the Machine (1993), Rookie of the Year (1993), The Sandlot (1993), Baby's Day Out (1994), Speed (1994), True Lies (1994), Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), Waiting to Exhale (1995), Independence Day (1996), Jingle All The Way (1996), Romeo+Juliet (1996), That Thing You Do! (1996), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Anastasia (1997), The Edge (1997), Home Alone 3 (1997), Soul Food (1997), Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997), Volcano (1997), Great Expectations (1998), How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) and others. Late 1999-2010 The warning screen of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD) has the details on the word "FOX" all over the red background, which was used from late 1999, until 2005. The INTERPOL warning screen details on the word "FOX" all over the red background, which was used from late 1999, until 2010. For Canadian releases, the FBI screen is skipped, going straight to the INTERPOL warning and go to the same INTERPOL text in French. This FBI warning screen from 1999-2005 on VHS and DVD, such as Bartok the Magnificent (1999), The Entrapment (1999), Fight Club (1999), Lake Placid (1999), Star Wars: Episode I -- The Phantom Menace (1999), The Beach (2000), Digimon: Digital Monsters -- The Movie (2000). Dude, Where's My Car (2000), Me, Myself & Irene (2000), Titan A. E. (2000), X-Men (2000), Black Knight (2001), Don't Say A Word (2001), Joy Ride (2001), Planet of the Apes (2001), Drumline (2002), Phone Booth (2002), Star Wars: Episode II -- Attack of the Clones (2002), Unfaithful (2002), Daredevil (2003), Down With Love (2003),'' From Justin to Kelly'' (2003), The Order (2003), Wrong Turn (2003), X2: X-Men United (2003), AVP: Alien VS. Predator (2004), Catch That Kid (2004). The Day After Tomorrow (2004), Garfield: The Movie (2004) and others. 2005-2013 The warning screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal was from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD and Fox Faith). As seen on VHS, DVD and Blue-Ray Disc, such as Elektra (2005), Fantastic Four (2005), Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), Aquamarine (2006), Eragon (2006), Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), AVPR -- Aliens VS. Predator: Requiem (2007), Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), Live Free or Die Hard (2007), The Simpsons Movie (2007), The Day The Earth Stood Still (2008), Max Payne (2008), Aliens in the Attic (2009), Avatar (2009), DragonBall: Evolution (2009), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010), Predators (2010), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012), A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), The Wolverine (2013) and others. 2013-present Just like the Universal warning, but with graphics altered and the iprcenter.gov is blue and a line below. As seen on DVD and Blu-ray disc, such as The Family (2013) and Don Jon (2013). Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens